An Offer You Can't Refuse
An Offer You Can't Refuse is the second chapter of Part II in Max Payne. Plot After escaping from Lupino's Hotel, Max runs into Vladimir Lem, who needs Max's help in exchange for some firepower. Vlad's plan is for Max to reclaim his cargo ship, the Charon, whose crew have pledged their allegiance to the Punchinello Crime Family. The ship is stocked with a large variety of weaponry, and Vlad promises Max to have as much of the arsenal as he desires, so he can later storm the Punchinello Manor. Max is dropped off at the docks of the Brooklyn riverfront, where he then proceeds to kill the guard at the gate and enter the premises. He makes his way through many warehouses and alleyways of stacked shipping containers, until he reaches a closed off bridge leading to the next section of the dock. After searching a shipping container, he finds a sniper rifle, and evidence of a hit on the Mayor of New York City. Max makes a truck trailer roll into a raised bridge to crash into and lower it. After climbing across and getting into the next warehouse, the next chapter is triggered: With Rats and Oily Water. Characters *Max Payne *Vladimir Lem (cutscene) *Rico Muerte (mentioned) *Nicole Horne (voice) Hidden Weapons *In the first warehouse, there's a broken staircase leading to a ledge. This can be accessed by standing on the crates and jumping. Walk along the ledge and you will find an Ingram, some ammo and a bottle of painkillers. *During the section of the chapter where Max must operate a crane to clear the path ahead, if Max jumps on top of the crane, and then makes the jump onto the containers, a hidden room can be found, with some grenades and molotovs. *At the end of the chapter, after crossing the bridge, there's a door to the right leading to an office. Inside there is a button on the wall that opens a secret door, revealing a room containing ammo and painkillers. PS2/Xbox On the PS2/Xbox version, this chapter is divided up into three sub-chapters: An Offer You Can't Refuse, Cold and to-the-Point and Family Troubles. Obtainable Accomplishments An Offer You Can't Refuse Complete 'Part II Chapter 2: An Offer You Can't Refuse' on any difficulty 10 POINTS Trivia *"The skipper of the Charon was waiting, like the ferryman of the river Styx," said by Max Payne, is a reference to Greek mythology. Charon is the ferryman of Hades, who takes newly deceased souls across the river Styx to the afterlife. *The title of the chapter is a reference to the movie, The Godfather. *In the graphic novel, Boris Dime is seen holding an Kalashnikov, but he actually wields a Pump-Action Shotgun. **This along with unused game files prove that the Kalashnikov was supposed to be in the game, but was cut off in the final version. Gallery ps2screen4.jpg ps2screen6.jpg xbox_screen9.jpg Xbox_screen10.jpg MaxPayne 2011-05-01 15-54-04-03.JPG MaxPayne 2011-05-01 15-54-27-81.JPG Video Walkthroughs File:Max_Payne_-_A_Cold_Day_in_Hell_-_An_Offer_You_Can%27t_Refuse_1_2_(HD)|Part 1 File:Max_Payne_-_A_Cold_Day_in_Hell_-_An_Offer_You_Can%27t_Refuse_2_2_(HD)|Part 2 es:Una oferta que no puedes rechazar (capítulo) Category:Max Payne 1 Category:Chapters Category:Max Payne 1 Chapters